Vivi Orunitia
Vivi Orunitia is the main black character of the ninth installment of Final Fantasy. At first, a shy and timid, even gullible, individual, Vivi traveled with his new companions in order to discover who he really was. Though he gained new confidence and strenght, Vivi still asked whether or not he truly existed, a attribute he kept but have not revealed since appearing in the rp. 'Biography' Final Fantasy IX (Before the Crossover Cove) Vivi is a black mage created in Dali by Alexandria after Queen Brahne learns of this technology from Kuja. Vivi is a prototype black mage who managed to escape by falling out of the Cargo Ship and was later fished out of the Mist Ocean by a Qu named Quan. Quan raised Vivi out of the hope he would grow big enough for him to eat; however, after six months, Vivi was still as short as before. Vivi knew none of this and lived happily with his "grandpa" in Quan's Dwelling. When Quan died, Vivi was left alone. Just days before the starting events of his source material, Vivi headed to the nearby town of Treno to get some help and eventually hitches a ride on an airship to Alexandria. Vivi first appears at the beginning of the game in Alexandria. He has a ticket for the Tantalus Theater Troupe's performance of Lord Avon's well-known play, I Want to be Your Canary; however, when he shows his ticket at the booth, he is told his ticket is a fake. A sad Vivi stumbles upon what appears to be a street-smart rat, Puck, who helps him sneak over the town rooftops and into the show. Vivi and Puck are caught for watching the show in the audience without tickets and are chased through the crowd by Alexandrian guards. After tripping and falling, Vivi is deserted by Puck and chased onto the stage in the middle of the show where he casts a fire spell to defend himself, but accidentally sets the cloak of Princess Garnet on fire revealing her identity to the crowd. Vivi is still aboard when Tantalus's airship, the Prima Vista, takes off and crashes in the Evil Forest. Zidane tries to convince the confused Vivi to help him out, but Vivi is unsure if he wants to use his magic powers. Steiner eventually convinces him, as he has taken a liking to the mage and even calls him "Master Vivi". Although Vivi is first hesitant to help Zidane and Steiner rescue Princess Garnet who has been lost in the Evil Forest, he tags along and helps the others defeat a carnivorous plant that is keeping Garnet hostage. After escaping the forest the party travel through the Ice Cavern to get above the Mist, where Vivi casts Fire spells to melt the ice to reveal hidden treasures. When the group reaches the small village of Dali, Vivi is captivated by the windmills and spends some time looking at them. One of the townspeople captures him and brings him to the underground black mage production plant, thinking he got away from them on accident. Zidane and Garnet help rescue Vivi and discover the Dali villagers' purpose of creating black mage drones for Alexandria. Boarding the Cargo Ship, Vivi tries to converse with the black mage pilots, but is unable to elicit a response from any of them. Vivi's anxiety about his race is deepened when the evil Black Waltz No. 3 razes the ship, killing all the black mages who attempt to defend Vivi. This is the first time Vivi begins to question his true identity and similarity to the mindless foot soldiers that Queen Brahne manipulates. Upon reaching Lindblum, Vivi learns of the Festival of the Hunt from a shop owner and is persuaded by Zidane to join in along with himself and Freya Crescent, promising him a date with the Garnet should he win. After the festival, a dying Burmecian soldier informs Cid Fabool IX and the party of the attack on the kingdom of Burmecia, stating that the army was built of mages wearing 'pointy hats'. Vivi, determined to discover more about the black mages, travels with the group to Burmecia, only to find the kingdom in ruins and the people behind the black mage army: Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI, Beatrix and Kuja. The party travels to the Cleyra settlement, the sister kingdom to Burmecia, just in time for it to fall to the hands of Brahne and her army of mages. After crossing Fossil Roo to the Outer Continent, the party visits the dwarven town of Conde Petie. The dwarves living there express a familiarity towards Vivi as he wanders around talking to the locals. The group quickly discover a black mage in the town's shop and assume that Brahne has followed them; however, after questioning the locals, they discover that many "pyntie-hets" live in a village so deep in the forest to the south that "even the owls don't live there." The party follows the black mage to the Black Mage Village, where many black mages who have "awakened" live. They regard Vivi with suspicion at first, associating him with the humans. Vivi is frustrated by their way of thinking and stops by the town's cemetery, and comes to learn that black mages have a finite life span of around one year. He tries to gain some knowledge about the black mages who have "stopped" by conversing with a wise black mage, Black Mage No. 288 who explains the nature of "death" to Vivi, who is, at first, distressed. It is also suggested that Vivi is a prototype build that may "last longer" than the one year afforded for the other black mages (though this hasn't been verified). After many contemplative moments throughout the course of the game, Vivi eventually comes to grips with his existence. Later on in the game Kuja kills Brahne and begins his quest to fight against his master, Garland, his goal to become the master of Gaia and Terra both. He enlists the sentient black mages from the Black Mage Village promising them he can prolong their lifespan if they follow him. When Vivi learns of this he is greatly against it, knowing Kuja is a liar. Vivi was a vital member of the party in taking down Necron and was last seen boarding the Red Rose as Zidane prepared himself to face Kuja alone. Crossover Cove Pre-World Arc Vivi appeared on the Saint's Cradle during the party celebrating the defeat of the Unbreakable Dark, and met with Zidane. During the final battle with Safer Sephiroth, Vivi obtained a upgrade on his black magic and helped defeat Safer Sephiroth. After the group was transported to the beach, Vivi remained in his regular clothes and often stayed in the behind until the end of the party. Over the three months, Vivi stayed with Zidane and Terra, who took residence at Shigure Sohma's house, due to the fact that chaos wanted to stay with Kyo, Shigure's cousin. When the invasion occured, Vivi used his magic to help protect Shigure's home, and was sent to the new world with the others. After meeting with the others and a strange tower appearing, Vivi became part of a team partaking a sudden tournament. 'Trivia' *Vivi was picked to appear because of the fact Aerith was playing Kingdom Hearts II, and wished that he had a bigger role in the game. *Though Vivi appears in his KHII attire (reference to the game Aerith was playing at the time of his reservation), Vivi's personality is more toward his original FFIX verison. *The role Vivi has for the World Arc is currently unknown, though he will be taking part in the tournament presently happening. *Now Vivi is part of the rp, he's still the youngest member as opposed to Ankh and Kazari, as the oldest in the rp. Category:Characters